


Be Here

by ashenpages



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Korra and Asami went to the spirit world to get away from it all, but what happens when Korra can't leave the ghosts of the past behind?





	Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to enter in a femslash contest, and I ended up loving it so much I wanted to share it with you. Korra and Asami are one of the most underrated canon ships out there, and I love them to death. Excited to see their relationship get the recognition it deserves in the new comics--speaking of which, if you haven't got your copy of Turf Wars part 1 yet, go buy it immediately. You won't be disappointed!

Asami had a lot of hopes for her trip to the spirit world with Korra. Up until now, traveling with Korra in the human world had been one world-ending struggle after another. Undermining anti-bending hate groups, balancing the world’s elemental energies while portals to the spirit world reopened, surviving terrorists trying to kill Korra and all her future Avatar incarnations, then stopping a whole war between the Earth kingdom and everybody else. Korra had been through a lot. Too much. It was time to relax.

But something still seemed to hang over Korra. Asami knew Korra still had nightmares sometimes. Hopefully the wonders of the spirit realm would help keep them at bay. Asami couldn’t bend any of the elemental energy charging the air, but she could appreciate the spirits who made this place their home.

To her credit, Korra was appropriately amazed by the head-sized honeycomb they found for breakfast and the kind person-sized humming-bee spirits that tended to the comb.

The queen of the hive made overtures about the Avatar eating from her hive. The sparkling feathers of her wings sped back and forth excitedly. Her antennae pricked towards Korra, and the edges of her long, flexible beak turned up in a smile.

“Truly,” the queen said, stacking honeycomb onto a dinner plate-sized leaf that rested in Korra’s hands with one set of limbs while gesturing with the other. “It’s such an honor to have you here, after everything you’ve done for us.”

“It really wasn’t any trouble,” Korra said. “I mean, it was in everyone’s best interests. Humans and spirits both win when the Avatar keeps the world balanced, right?”

The queen stopped her stacking and nodded solemnly, but then her antennae sagged. She put one delicate, clawed appendage to where her cheek might be. “It’s just such a shame you had to endure so much…”

Korra’s sheepish grin froze on her face and the light in her eyes dimmed.

Asami stepped up to Korra’s side immediately. “Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty, but the Avatar and I had best be on our way.” Asami bowed to the queen, putting her hand on the small of Korra’s back to encourage her to do the same.

“Oh, right, yeah,” Korra said, coming back to herself and tipping quickly forward into a bow that made the sides of her A-line bob swing forward around her face.

“Oh, of course you need to go, how thoughtless of me.” The queen made a feckless gesture with four of her six appendages and made a sound like buzzing and laughter. “The Avatar must have so many responsibilities to take care of in the realm of spirits.”

Korra exhaled sharply, but Asami held her smile firmly in place. Being your own businesswoman did come with some perks, like having a remarkable poker face.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Asami said to the queen.

The queen buzzed happily and inclined her head. “Thank you for gracing us with a visit on your pilgrimage, Avatar!”

“Yeah,” Korra said, sounding distant. “No trouble at all…”

Korra and Asami hitched a ride down the river next to the hive with a kind-eyed spirit that had the neck of a giraffe-lizard and the shell of a turtle-duck. They shared their breakfast of honeycomb as the creature ferried them down the river. Asami ate quietly, letting Korra be alone with her thoughts. Korra’s eyes always seemed like they were focused on something far away when she was worrying.

Asami licked the last of the sticky honey from between her fingers. Half of Korra’s comb still sat idle in Korra’s hand, as if she was so lost in thought that she’d forgotten it was there.

Asami wrapped up their leftovers with some of the spare wax paper in her pack, then she shifted and leaned against Korra’s side. Korra barely moved and didn’t acknowledge the touch. Asami leaned over and took a large bite out of Korra’s honeycomb.

Korra jumped and jerked her food away. “Hey!”

Asami wiped her mouth. “Well, you weren’t eating it.”

Korra sighed and put her comb down on one of the leaves they’d brought along. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

“I could tell,” Asami said. She laid a hand over Korra’s knee. “What the humming-bee queen said really got to you, didn’t it?”

“I guess,” Korra grunted. She let her cheek fall against Asami’s hair. “Your hair smells nice.”

Asami smiled. “Want to braid it for me?”

“Do I?!” Korra said, grinning. Her eyes were clear as she sat behind Asami.

Asami turned her head forward and closed her eyes as Korra worked her fingers into the hair. The happy way Korra hummed as she worked assured Asami that the thoughts the queen’s words had triggered were at bay again. Asami went to sleep that night with Korra’s arms around her waist, sure that the nightmares wouldn’t come.

She started to re-evaluate her opinion when she woke up in the center of a tornado.

Asami’s braid whipped around her and her teeth chattered in the cold wind. She struggled to breathe as the air whisked by her.

Korra floated limply in the center of the whirlwind. The wind rolled her softly, turning her so Asami could see the white-hot glow of the Avatar state behind Korra’s closed eyelids.

“Korra!” Asami bellowed. She choked, trying to catch her breath in the wind’s whiplash. She struggled out of her bedroll and lunged for Korra. Her hand latched around Korra’s ankle, and Asami heaved. Korra dropped out of the air on top of her. Asami held Korra against her chest, squeezing her and trying to breathe in the space against Korra’s neck.

“Please wake up,” she rasped.

Korra struggled in Asami’s arms, her eyes still closed in sleep. Blocks of earth ruptured from the ground and shattered, adding slices of clay and stone to the wind. Asami screamed as one of them tore through the thin shirt fabric covering her left shoulder and bit into the skin beneath.

Kora’s eyes flew open at the sound. Fire exploded around her, and Asami dropped her. Asami shook with pain, but then froze, unable to move. Korra must be bloodbending in her sleep too.

“Ko…rra,” Asami ground out, fighting the immobilizing hold of the bloodbending.

Korra blinked. Then blinked again. Slowly, the light of the Avatar state dimmed and faded from her eyes. The wind ceased. The rocks dropped out of the air. Asami felt her blood begin to flow again, and Korra crumpled to the ground with her hands on either side of her head.

“No,” Korra whispered. “No, no, no, no.”

“Korra,” Asami said, her voice cracking, parched by the strong air. She put her hand to her throat and cleared it.

Korra lifted her face, tears streaming down it. “I hurt you!” She crawled over to Asami and touched her gently. Asami felt the cool tips of Korra’s fingers find the injury on her shoulder. Korra swore and uncapped the water pouch at her side. She moved her arms back and forth like waves. The water moved from the bottle and over Asami’s shoulder, glowing the same clear blue of Korra’s eyes. Asami sighed as the pain eased. She stretched her healed shoulder while Korra bent the water back into her bottle.

“You didn’t mean to,” Asami said.

Korra wouldn’t meet Asami’s eyes. She flinched away when Asami tried to touch her. Korra shook her head.

“That’s the problem, Asami.” Korra looked at her with timid eyes. “If I didn’t mean to, how can you be safe with me?”

Asami held Korra’s eyes, then shook her head. “No. That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say. You shouldn’t be alone and I’m just as safe next to you as I am anywhere else in the world. Don’t you dare try to use this to push me away.” She grabbed Korra and pressed her face into Korra’s hair. “We only just found time to find enough other.”

Korra choked. “But what if that’s the point? That I can’t find anyone? In the entire history of Avatars, I’m the one who lost the connection to my previous incarnations. It’s just me now—not me and the infinite wisdom of all the Avatars that have ever lived. And I’m so damaged—”

“Shut up, that’s not true. You’re not a machine, you can’t be ‘broken.’”

“I’m not ‘functioning,’ Asami!”

“Yes you are!” Asami fixed Korra with a glare. “Just because it’s different than how you did it before doesn’t make you broken.”

Korra ducked her eyes. “How would you know?” she asked, sounding petulant.

Asami stroked Korra’s cheek. “We went over this in our letters when you were sick. You know what losing my father did to me.”

Korra held Asami’s hand and pressed a kiss into it. “I just don’t want to hurt you…”

“So we’ll find a way to sedate you at night. Or block the nightmares. Or restrain you.” Asami put on a goofy grin and raised her eyebrows at Korra. “Would you like me to restrain you?”

Korra smirked at her. “Gonna restrain the Avatar, huh?”

Asami hummed thoughtfully. “You’re right, that might not work if your nightmares make you think you’re fighting.”

Korra’s eyes went distant and she looked away. “Sorry.”

Asami turned Korra’s face back so she could look into Korra’s eyes. “This isn’t something we can fix all at once, but it’d be a lot worse if you were all alone, right?”

Korra grimaced and her eyebrows crumpled together. “Asami…”

Korra’s call moved Asami automatically. She shifted forward and pressed her lips to Korra’s. “I’m here,” she whispered against Korra’s mouth.

Korra’s arms flowed around Asami’s shoulders and Asami held Korra more tightly.

“I want you closer…” Korra sighed.

Asami reached forward and undid the clasps holding Korra’s shirt together. The fabric parted easily under her fingers and Asami stretched her hand underneath it to cup the warm curve of Korra’s breast. She dipped her mouth to Korra’s chest and pressed kisses against Korra’s neck and sternum, running her hand down Korra’s ribs. Korra’s earthy, dark skin was beautiful in the moonlight.

Korra leaned back on her hands with a small sound as the temperature of her skin rose under Asami’s lips. She raised a shaking hand towards the buttons of Asami’s jacket. Asami caught Korra’s hand and pressed a kiss to it before guiding it to her clothes.

Asami sat back as Korra worked, watching Korra’s hands go eagerly from button to button until the garment fell away. Asami shrugged the fabric away and lifted the thin cotton shirt she’d been wearing over her head. Asami smiled as Korra stared, blushing, at Asami’s breasts.

“You’ve seen them before,” Asami said, taking Korra’s hand and pressing it to the pale flesh of her own breast. Asami inhaled, her head tipping back as her nipple scrapped against the calluses of Korra’s palm.

Korra squeezed, nerves and curiosity both written in the motion. “We were bathing then…”

“We’re not bathing now,” Asami replied.

Korra kneaded Asami’s breast again and Asami hummed.

“Yeah,” Korra said. The fear and sadness from before were nowhere to be found in her eyes. Instead, Asami found a warmth and desire.

Korra scooched closer. Asami spread her knees to make room for one of Korra’s between her legs. The warmth of Korra’s body radiated against Asami’s as they drew closer. Asami let her head fall back and Korra’s mouth stamped itself—open-mouthed and hot—against her throat. Asami sighed contentedly as Korra’s hand traced her stomach down over her navel to the clasp of her belt. Asami pushed her hips forward encouragingly, and Korra undid her pants. Asami moaned softly as Korra’s hand slipped past her underwear and through her public hair. Korra dipped her mouth further down and sucked at one of Asami’s breasts. Asami gasped, clinging to Korra’s neck with one hand and supporting herself with the other.

Korra’s fingers spread Asami’s labia apart and drew a line across Asami’s vulva with a finger. Asami gasped at the lightning-intense sensation of it. She needed Korra closer, now!

Asami reached up, seized Korra’s face between her hands, and shoved their mouths together. Korra kissed back fiercely and passionately. Asami sucked Korra’s tongue into her mouth, and moaned when Korra found her clitoris. Korra moaned in sympathy and pressed closer, her chest flush against Asami’s.

Asami stroked Korra’s back and shifted her hips forward desperately, searching for more of the friction of Korra’s hand.

One of Korra’s fingers dipped into Asami’s slick warmth and Asami broke away from their kiss with a cry.

Korra caught a hand in Asami’s wind-mussed braid and used it to pull her back into the kiss. “Spirits, Asami,” she whispered, slipping her finger deep into Asami and making her moan. “You’re so warm.” Korra added another finger.

“Ah, Korra,” Asami breathed. She felt her body pulse around the fingers Korra had inside of her. Korra paused and curled her fingers. Asami pulsed again.

“Yes?” Korra responded, a wide grin on her face, as if she enjoyed making Asami lose her train of thought.

Asami made a face at her. “Don’t be smug.”

“Hard not to be when you’re like this.” Korra laid a kiss against Asami’s cheek and Asami giggled musically.

Asami looked at Korra lovingly and stroked a lock of Korra’s hair out of her face. “Tell me this is making you feel better,” Asami murmured.

Korra butted her head gently against Asami’s and stared deeply into her eyes with a warm smile.

“I’m still worried,” she confessed. “But you were right about it being easier to deal with you in my corner.”

Asami laughed and swatted Korra’s shoulder. “When will you stop making our relationship one giant pro-bending metaphor?”

“When it stops being a team sport?” Kora teased. She moved her fingers and Asami gasped.

“Want to finish this?” Korra asked. Her voice was low and heady—intoxicating. Asami could get drunk on Korra’s voice when it was like this.

Asami nodded, processing. Then she squirmed away from Korra and stood.

“Hey, where you going?” Korra said. Her eyebrows turned down in a frown.

“Don’t worry,” Asami said, going to her pack and digging through it. “Just take off your pants and lay on your back.” Asami found what she was looking for and turned back around.

Korra was looking at her, bewildered.

Asami held up the small polymer-coated cylinder she’d grabbed from her pack. “I have something to show you too.”

Korra gulped. “Did you make that?”

Asami nodded. “You invent a lot of things when the girl you’re falling in love with is hundreds of miles away and still sexually frustrating.”

“W-wait, it’s for sex?”

Asami nodded again.

Korra’s eyelashes fluttered and she scrambled out of her pants. “What does it do?” she asked. She sounded excited.

Asami smiled. She went to Korra, stepping out of the rest of her clothing too. “Just vibrates,” she said, lying between Korra’s legs, her head just above Korra’s pelvis. “But depending on where you put it…” She slid the column inside Korra and clicked it to the lowest setting. Korra jolted and yelled. Asami held Korra by the hip and lowered her mouth to Korra’s clit.

Korra’s back arched. Asami kept Korra in place with one hand and worked her invention with the other—slipping it in and out of her, changing the angle and tempo, even twisting the cylinder occasionally. Korra shook and grabbed Asami’s hair, further mussing her careful work from earlier. She yanked Asami’s mouth harder against her clitoris and let out a strangled cry.

Now Asami felt like she was getting somewhere. There’d be no room for nightmares in Korra’s head when she was like this. Keeping Korra focused on her could keep them at bay, but having Korra abandon everything like this? That would keep her safe through the night.

Asami threw herself into her work with renewed vigor, licking and kissing at Korra’s vulva and clit as roughly and demandingly as Korra pulled on her braid. Asami felt Korra’s muscles grip her invention, impeding its motion slightly. She must be close.

Asami increased her invention’s vibration speed and switched to short, quick thrusts. She dropped a hand between her own legs. Her lips and tongue became sloppy as she felt orgasm pooling in her stomach.

Korra raised her hips and ground against Asami’s mouth. Her voice cracked and went higher. Asami looked up in time to see Korra’s eyes flash white in the Avatar state for a second—and then Korra was at her peak. The sight was breathtaking. Asami stroked Korra’s stomach, the curves of her breasts, her hips—and broke a moment after her.

Asami slipped her invention out of Korra gently. Korra responded with a soft noise, and Asami rubbed Korra’s thigh reassuringly. Korra gestured for Asami to come closer. Asami lifted herself up Korra’s body. Korra made to kiss her, and Asami drew back.

“Are you sure? My mouth was just—”

“I don’t care,” Korra said.

Asami kissed her long and slow.

When Korra finally seemed too tired to continue, Asami went back to her bag and stored the cylinder in a handkerchief—she’d clean it tomorrow—and then went back to Korra. She spread Korra’s bedroll over them and cuddled up to Korra’s side. Korra mumbled as Asami pulled her up against her chest, but settled again quickly. Asami smiled as Korra’s breathing evened back out. Her cylinder used to put her out too, when she was missing Korra, worried Korra might never recover or come back—that she’d never get the chance to tell Korra how she felt or hold her like she was doing now.

Best invention she’d made if it could help them both get some sleep.

“Goodnight, Korra,” Asami whispered. She pressed a kiss to Korra’s hair, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want me to write something else you've been craving, consider commissioning me to write it for you! Send me an [ask on my tumblr if you want to keep it private](ashenpages.tumbr.com), or email me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com.
> 
> Seriously, I love writing this stuff for you all, so even if it's a tiny commission, hit me up. Writing fic that's specially designed to make you smile is my favorite thing to do, even if it's only a few hundred words long.


End file.
